


fate/伯爵天草/吸血鬼paro

by tltz1



Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1
Relationships: 爱德蒙·唐泰斯/天草时贞
Kudos: 5





	fate/伯爵天草/吸血鬼paro

教堂里有钟声。  
光透过彩色的玻璃窗，将纷杂的光点落在地面。下侧贴地的窗户却没有颜色，光点就和真正瀑布般倾泻的光混在一起，将这通向神圣十字的红地毯照得如梦似幻。  
就像会有精灵忽然从长椅上坐起、又拍拍翅膀消失在椅子下。  
那是亵渎般的想法。神的礼堂是不该有人闯入的，但人总是会想。会想风、想光、想雨珠在教堂的尖顶被劈成两半，想这十字架上的神明究竟身处何方。  
少女垂着头，跪在十字架正前方的地毯上祈祷。她和它只隔着一道祭坛，从她这个角度，神圣的台面正好挡住她的视线。  
她看到光在地毯上蔓延，也看到地毯的纤维投下暗色的影。光顺着纤维走，影也顺着纤维走；于是光和影一条条地填满整张地毯，而地毯的尽头是祭坛与圣十字。  
她看不到十字，只看到祭坛。  
她纯白的长发披散在后背，而他的脚步就在教堂里反复地回响，一次又一次，来来回回、没有止息般，在她身后幽灵似的徘徊着。  
“吾主在天，吾主于地。吾主无处不在，吾主庇护其圣所。圣所当驱邪净秽，无黑暗可入其中。恶魔避让神之光，如野兽躲避火焰。”  
脚步终于在她身后停下，接着是个男人的声音。他的声音透着一种奇怪的贵气，听起来自信到傲慢：“你这句话圣经里可没有。”  
她对祭坛俯下身，双手合十、手掌侧面贴地，身体就这样躬下去，缩成小小的一团。修道院的孩子都穿着灰色的布袍，那袍子松松垮垮地裹着她的身体，白发散在布料上，如同某种怪异的、丝状的花。  
“嗯……因为您已经进来了，所以这话应该是错的，我就不念原文了。”她慢慢起身，以跪坐的姿态转过头，尚且带着稚嫩的面容被室内的光点缀，一道蓝色的玻璃影子落在她鼻梁，“请问——”  
下一刻，身后的那个寻找直接上前一步、踩着她的衣摆狠狠一拉，直接将她摔在地上。  
少女的长发散落于红毯，红衬着白，如同一具横死神殿的尸体。  
他的脚慢慢转向她的小腿，鞋底压着踝骨慢慢用力，骨骼发出可怕的呻吟声。  
“呃——”  
“你知道我是谁？”  
“嗯……”少女的声音已经偏向于示弱，“因为、您、影子……”  
伯爵低头望着自己的影子。阳光将影子拉得太长，那道瘦削的影子后、彩色光芒跳跃的地方，隐约出现蝠翼开合的形状。那当然不是自然形成的影子，那是神的力量流转于圣所。  
“……你刚才躬身是在往后看我的影子？”  
少女眨了眨眼，没有回话，但意思已经传达到了。爱德蒙感觉太阳穴里有根东西跳了一下，有点失算了——面前的还是个孩子，以至于他有点太过放松了。他的眼睛从对方脸上向下移，慢慢滑到胸前——嗯，确实是个女孩子——再挪向双腿，那肤色稍深的小腿在他脚下轻微地颤抖着。  
“你为什么在这？”  
“犯了错，迪丽莎修女说要我在这里反省。”  
“什么错？”  
少女好像十分认真地想了想，才回答：“我不知道。”  
吸血伯爵不介意，反正他也没想过要深入了解对方。他松开她的腿，转而直接轻巧地跃上祭坛、坐在祭坛边。十字架在他身后静立，对于闯入的血族，这神圣之所仅有一点投出翅影的流光作为回应。  
少女就跪坐着看他，既不出声阻止，也不面露愤慨。  
“我好像知道这个迪丽莎，她只要见女孩子比她年轻漂亮就会碎嘴。”  
“神说，不可在背后评论人的是非。”少女的回答就像完全听不出他话语里“你很漂亮”的隐藏含义。  
“……看来你在这里不是因为你没有牢记神的教导？”  
“我不知道。”她再次回答，随即眼前一花——吸血伯爵从祭坛跳到她面前，飞扬的披风短暂地遮挡她的视线；他低下头，将鼻尖蹭进她的颈窝，细致地、不肯放过一丝缺漏地嗅着。  
“甜的……”  
少女完全绷紧了。他的呼吸就像某种大型食肉动物，人类本能地对此感到惶惑，“嗯……”他冰冷的舌尖舔过她的肌肤，即使没有擦破皮肤也留下鲜明的血色痕迹；内部的血管被压破，细微的疼痛和恐惧从脖颈弥散开。不能动、不能挣扎、不能反抗——否则会死。一定会死的。  
少女的瞳孔慢慢紧张，像所有生命被威胁的人那样浑身战栗、在逃跑和奋起反抗中做着选择。她知道不能动，但是恐惧在压迫血管。  
“害怕么？”血族贴着她这样问。  
“害怕。”也许这世上有一千一万个少女回答“不怕”而被认定为“你这有趣的女人”并拥有倔强眼神的少女，但她不是其中任何一个。  
“你应该回答‘神会庇护我’。”  
“您已经进来了。”少女指出毫无疑问的重点，但不知为何这听着总有些相当下流的含义。血族眯起眼，又舔了舔唇下的肌肤——那是甜美的、微凉的血液，散发着处女的芬芳，且有着血族喜欢的圣洁气息。忠实的信仰会带来这种气味，但忠实的信仰者不该等着神来救赎么？  
血族足够警惕，但她的血也足够诱人。  
尖牙刺破表皮，小心地等着血液流出。他只用舌尖尝了一点，那味道就像某种酒在嘴里爆裂开，味蕾快速地被唤醒、他忽然觉得自己饥肠辘辘。不可能，血族的两次摄食可以相隔很久，远没到他必须进食的时候。  
但是太过美味了。  
他的嘴角因为这美味微微勾起，呼吸都有些急促。脑海里有什么东西混沌一团——好奇怪。他确实从这血液里尝到了坚实的信仰，这片大陆上几乎所有人身上都有信仰的痕迹，尤其是孩子的最为懵懂、坚实与纯洁。但这和她的表现并不搭配。  
“你觉得你所信仰的神会让我进来？”他又舔了一口，血液滑过食道时他有种自己还活着的错觉。  
“神有神的安排，人是无从揣度的。”她的声音很轻，因为他的舔舐根本不敢用力说话，“也许神依旧庇佑着您。”  
“你知道我是谁？”这好像是短时间里他第二次问她这个问题了。  
“您白天来给这里捐赠善款的时候我听到了，唐泰斯伯爵大人——呃——”血液的流逝加快了。他吮吸着她的血，将更多的能量灌进胃里。确实是信仰的味道。恶魔总是喜欢玷污信仰，就好像这样就能对神宣战似的。  
“你现在还觉得那是赃款？”  
“嗯……也许您是在购买进入圣堂的权力？”  
“错了。凡人不能接受血族的赠礼，我们所给出的每一枚铜币都有其代价——她们接受了我给予的钱财，等同于这里的修女已经将灵魂卖给了恶魔。所以她们，连同这里靠她们收受的钱财生活的你们都沾染了罪——神将不再庇佑你们。”  
少女呆呆看着他，那模样有点好笑。于是他勾起她的长发，问：“你的名字？”  
“天草时贞。”  
“你知道将名字讲给恶魔是在签订契约么？”  
少女抿了抿唇。她当然知道，她还知道血族和恶魔虽然不同，但某些语境下可以视作同样的存在。但颈边的疼痛随着血族的进食完毕消失了，她还活着，虽然缺血，但生命没有受到任何威胁。  
所有血族的故事里，受害者都是侥幸存活或早已死去。  
很少会有让受害者存活的血族，至少她没听说过。  
“你这眼神怎么回事？”血族反而莫名其妙了，“我不会告诉你我的真名，省得你拿个十字架开始请神驱逐我……你——”  
他看到少女眼里流转的光，那并不是痛苦，甚至带着一点近似于幸福的东西。  
血族懵了。  
  
实际上，无论哪个修女都会乐于惩罚天草。如果说迪丽莎是嫉妒她的美貌，那其它更多修女就是畏惧她的存在本身。那是她七岁的时候，她和一个天生双目失明而被遗弃的女孩一起向神明祈祷，她祈祷她的眼睛能够被治愈，然后神迹降临了。  
——她们所感到的却并不是神迹，而是恐惧。  
那个女孩恢复视力到被领养走用了一天，领养她的人将她当成性玩具致死的消息传到修道院用了三天。  
她的血让神迹变成了恶魔的话语。  
“那之后你祈祷过吗？”  
出乎他意料的，天草点了点头。  
“祈祷过让帕拉女士找回她的孩子……嗯，还有让修道院度过这一次的经济难关。不过现在我记得在祈祷后补上‘希望由我来付出代价’了。我的祈祷确实会成功，比如——”  
“比如我让你们度过了难关？”  
“嗯。”那样满是光明的、灿烂的笑意，“所以我觉得，并不是修女们和您签订了契约。您能来到这里吸食我的血液，因为这是我要付出的代价。”  
爱德蒙脑壳痛。  
大多数黑暗生物面对信徒都会脑壳痛，对神的看法立场相差太大，比如爱德蒙就很想把这一切解释为神那个小气鬼给你什么就要拿走什么，或者干脆说“其实就是你带来的厄运啊”这样。  
但是有信仰的血真的好喝。  
不，这种信仰要是直接转向撒旦，没准会更好喝。  
“我说，”他抬起下巴，手指点点她的额头，看她满脸乖巧地坐在那里，“要是神真的想回应你，会派我来？别闹了，我可不听神的话，我的名字在撒旦的契约本上呢。”  
“您的意思是说，是撒旦在回应我吗？”  
“这不是明摆着——”  
“那么，”少女划了一个十字，“感谢神对撒旦的嘱托。”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
不是，神和撒旦不是一家的！撒旦不听神的话——不对，这帮信徒以为神管理一切，包括撒旦？  
……脑壳更疼了。  
“也感谢您的到来。”她那样虔诚地对他开口，“请拿走您的报偿，尽管按您的心意——”  
“我说让你脱衣服你也会脱咯？”  
少女的手指直接就滑向领口，那身灰布衣只有几个扣子系着，内部很可能直接就是内衣——爱德蒙眼皮跳了跳，突然觉得自己像个以千岁高龄猥亵未成年的变态：“你应该知道和恶魔上床会发生什么。”  
“这是神的安排。”  
“你脑子里就没有自己的安排吗？”  
“……”少女的眼神从他脸上滑开了。她又低低说了一次：“这是神的安排。”  
就像在自我催眠一样。  
爱德蒙终于来了兴趣。  
“神的安排？我想想神都安排了些什么……在女孩出生时就剥夺她的眼睛和父母，在她终于见到光时结束她的生命；让深爱孩子的母亲失去孩子的踪迹，只能向你们求助；让这样乐于助人的修道院遭受经济困扰，不得不接受恶魔的钱财……还让一心帮助别人的少女被恶魔触碰。”他的手压在她手上，实际上是在阻止她真的脱下衣物，“啊呀，真是仁慈善良的神明啊？你真的觉得你能理解祂的所有行动？”  
“神有神的安排。”少女小声回答，声音因为他冰冷的指尖发抖。  
“那你要不要和我谈谈你想怎么安排？”  
  
人的安排有时候很像。  
盛世太平、人人暖饱，这八个字，从欧洲向亚洲，所有国家所有地区，所有人共同守着这人类的宿怨。  
希望没有痛苦、没有歧视、没有失去和悲伤，所有人都能好好的。  
“嘛，”爱德蒙基本知道她说不出“没有压迫”这四个字，这种自由主义是恶魔的方针，这群人脑子里根深蒂固的是阶级思想，人生而有罪、被奴役亦应感谢神之安排……扯淡。他又点点她的额头，“我问你个比较好玩的问题，歧视歧视者是不是一种歧视？”  
天草：“……”  
“不劳作的人和劳作的人同样饱腹是否公平？因为天生体弱无法劳作的人是否可以和劳作者一样享受暖饱？为何同样是不劳作，体弱的人就容易被照顾？因为他弱？”那是一连串的问题，从恶魔嘴里吐出时带着异样的杀伤力，“修道院里的钱是不够修女和你们吃饭，还是不够为宗教活动做准备？为什么修道院会因为敬神的活动吃不起饭？我说，你想问题的时候想清楚——你愿意人人暖饱，可为什么神不愿意呢？祂要是真的那么好——”  
少女在他指尖下颤抖得越发厉害。毕竟只是个十七岁的孩子，就连恶魔都忍不住放软了声音：“为什么同样是身负原罪的人类，贵族就可以花天酒地尸位素餐，而你们就要为了一口粮食拼斗？你所遵从的所谓神的规则真的合理？”  
“伯爵先生，”她的回答十分柔软，“神是公平的。”  
“你和贵族的孩子是公平的？”  
“祂公平地爱生而不同的生命，因此缔造了不公平。”  
……她承认不公平存在。  
有点意思。爱德蒙的舌尖在内侧舔了舔唇瓣，刚才血液的味道还残留在口腔，让他忽然觉得陪她玩玩也不错。这稚嫩的、年轻美丽的生命就像被关在名为神的笼子里的鸟儿，固执地守着那些栏杆和链条。她像个圣女，又某种意义上像个荡妇。  
神的荡妇。  
他都快笑了。  
“……有什么需要我为您做的吗，伯爵先生？”她的目光从他脸上滑开了，小心翼翼的，“我、唔——”  
他的指尖点在她下颌，少女的话语顿时被打断，一双金瞳还注视着他，但目光也是犹豫的。人类面对血族会像任何面对天敌的动物那样感到恐惧，她并没有掩藏这一点。  
“嗯……说点什么呢？”恶魔的眼里映出她的面容，“比如说……啊，有了，你就和我仔细说说那个孩子吧。说说你们的友谊、说说她视力恢复时你的惊喜，还有——‘神的安排’。”  
他的手指一点点抚上她的脸，五根手指，每一根落下时都让少女颤抖。  
“来说说看吧。神给了你们怎样细致的安排？”  
  
  
  
  
也许没有人会忘记自己第一次见到尸体的时候。  
如果那具尸体恰巧是自己的朋友，人大概会记一辈子吧。  
大概。  
  
“嗯……因为她一出生就看不到东西，被人放在门口，仁慈的修女们抱养了她。一直以来，没有人愿意领养她，她在这里长大，沐浴着神的光辉——”  
“你能把你话里我不想听的修饰词都删掉吗？”  
“……好，总而言之，她为了恢复视力祈祷了很多次，那天我就想，如果我和她一起祈祷，两个人的声音会不会更容易被听到呢——第二天她就恢复了视力。她长得很可爱，很快就被领养走了——”  
“然后死了。”  
天草的脸色有一瞬间像是爱德蒙在殴打她。但立刻她垂下头，默认了对方的话语。  
“所以你觉得，她的死和你有关系吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
真是个好回答。任何问题都可以用“我不知道”回答——太简单、太轻松，只要说着“我不知道”就可以把所有的问题都推给别人了。但是，爱德蒙观察着她的面容，觉得她并不是在推卸。修女的文化水平本身就未必多高，这里的孩子能受到的教育也可怜得让人无从评价。他们读圣经，大概也只能读圣经，任何事情都要依据圣经去解决，圣经解决不了时，他们自然会回答“不知道”。  
但血族从不会因“无法做到”而原谅弱小。  
“告诉我你的想法。”他的手指插进她发间，直接向上一拎，“告诉我。你觉得这一切该怨憎谁？按你们的说法……她渴求着神没有给予的东西；你祈求了改变她命运的东西；神安排了所有的获得与失去……所以你该怨憎谁？”  
“唔……”少女几乎被他从地上拎起来，咬着下唇，因为头皮的疼痛战栗。人类真是脆弱得可笑，稍微动一动手指就能碾碎、即使变成恶魔都不会有多合格——爱德蒙有点想把她直接撕裂，用她的血去涂抹祭坛，让神看到祂虔诚的信徒被杀戮，让那可怜的十字架被玷染污浊。  
“……施暴的、不是我们中的任何一个。”  
爱德蒙的手猛然松开了。  
“杀死她的是领养她的人。不是神、不是她也不是我。”少女跌坐在地，大口喘息着，恐惧和疼痛对这个年龄的女孩而言已经足够可怕，但她扬起的金曈清晰到令人胆寒，“他们施暴是因为他们所处的阶级有这个特权，甚至有这种风气。神将权柄交给帝王，但人没有好好使用——您刚才说了，我们默许了特权存在。这社会的每一个人都与此有关，这是长久的、会普遍存在的悲剧。如果单说她，该被惩罚的是轻视生命的领养人；如果您说的是所有这样的痛苦，那每个人都有罪。”  
原罪。  
人类吃下禁果被驱逐出伊甸园，他们获得了智慧与羞耻，却失去了神的偏爱。  
智慧与羞耻。  
爱德蒙细细品味着这在著作中被合为一体的词汇。人有了智慧后便懂得了羞耻，那是文明之火爆发的瞬间。  
他凝视面前的少女。  
“虽然感觉上是个和‘不知道’差不多同样没意义的回答，但似乎确实很难说你错了。”他挑起她的下巴，唇几乎贴在她唇上。少女的眼睛瞬间睁大，脸上显出一抹不知所措的红晕——智慧与羞耻。  
他好像忽然知道自己真正想要的祭品是什么了。  
他稍微松开对方，长久地凝视那张脸。那是人类尚且青春的、柔软而散发血液芬芳的面庞。  
“伯爵先生……？唔、呃——唔，唔……”他的手指直接陷入对方颈部，对他而言不堪一击的皮肤立刻撕裂开，血液沾在垂落的发丝上，红色和白色交杂成血族欣赏的美感。  
“你记得她的墓碑在哪吗？”  
“抱歉，她没有、嘶……她、被扔在后巷，那边有几个……嗯，男人，把她的尸体抢走了……”  
“你知道他们要做什么？”  
少女咬着嘴唇，低下了头。她当然知道。即使当时不知道，现在也明白了。那些人也许没有冲到街上去强奸女人的勇气，但绝对有对着尸体为所欲为的欲望——即使是个孩子的尸体。即使她活着的时候已经饱受摧残。  
“痛苦么？”  
“也许。”  
“恨么？”  
她又不吭声了，像是已经意识到他在引导些什么。爱德蒙的牙都快从唇边露出来了——他是真心想对她做点除了血腥就是暴力的事，这种循循善诱的角色他一点都不喜欢。对方没有以任何方式反驳他，但这就足够令他不爽了。就像一片水，你扔再多的石头下去、再怎么威胁将它填平，它都只用短暂的涟漪作为回应。  
“你说过我可以取走任何我想要的东西吧？”  
“是的，您——”  
“包括贞洁？”  
好像总有些人觉得女人的贞洁比生命重要。不，对这个时代而言，也许是大多数人。天草本能地缩了缩，声音带着细弱的颤抖：“可以。”  
“你会自杀么？”他低笑起来，舔舐她的血液，“会哭着说什么不干净了，然后——”  
“神赐人以生命，自杀者必不入天堂。”  
“那就来地狱找我啊。”爱德蒙觉得自己像个步步紧逼的流氓，如果是上流社会的千金小姐，大概现在已经挥舞着洋伞呼叫警官——但他面对的是这个社会最底层、任何人都不会在意其死亡的那一类。  
这个只要他动手就会消失的少女有着苍白的长发和安静的身姿。  
“如果您需要。如果您认为您想要收取我的灵魂。”  
事情的过错方和施暴者又变成他了。  
……摧毁她。  
这个想法让爱德蒙牵起了嘴角。  
“很好。一星期之后，我来这里取走你的贞洁。”

所有人都说修道院要走运了。  
一位贵族来到了这里。他是优雅的、完美的上流人士，公爵的继承人，他的属下从大片的土地征税养活他一人。他循着神的指引来到这城市，与一位美丽的少女坠入爱河。  
那少女是修道院里的孩子，人们叫她天草时贞。  
他将金银珠宝献给少女，将她今生都未曾见过的华美绸缎制成长裙点缀她的身体；他举办酒会邀请她共舞，即使她根本不知道怎样去舞动身体。  
所有人都说，若不是神另有安排，那就是他瞎了眼。  
繁复的裙撑、修长的裙摆；遮阳的礼帽，手中的洋伞。贵族拥有的东西她现在一样不缺，根本没人能想象几天前她还在修道院里，饥一顿饱一顿地生活、做着大量繁重的工作。她的发丝被宝石发卡挽起，修长的脖颈搭配以大师设计的项链，无数的仆人对她鞠躬问好，而她的追求者就站在手工编织的地毯上，对她行贵族的问候礼。  
梦境般的生活。  
少女站在台阶上，俯视着这位痴情的继承人。  
“我的夜莺，我的玫瑰，”他主动迎上来，试着向她伸手。这几天她已经无数次推开他的手，但他不以为意，“神指引我来到这里，神让我们相爱。请看着我，请给我那个机会——”  
“抱歉，”这位来自修道院的少女说，“但是，我和别人有约在先了。”

公爵继承者身边的所有人都觉得她是个傻缺。贵族瞎眼是什么机会，一步登天的机遇仅此一次，疯子都应该知道怎样选择。她的身份根本不配拒绝一位绅士，对方能耐着性子去请求她的同意不过是因为他受到了优异的教育——要知道，就算他随便从街上拎一个女人回家，都没有谁敢说他的不是。  
他本人大概也是这么想的。他在修道院外走过，隔着铁门望见她的身影；惊鸿一瞥间他的心脏跳得那样快，于是他捧着珠宝盒直接前往修道院带她回来——他是什么人，怎么可能有女人会在他面前说出“我和别人有约在先”？  
“我很抱歉，”少女好像面对纠缠不休的无赖一样叹气道，“有人订下了我的贞洁，我没办法答应您的求婚。”  
“如果是人，我就杀了他；如果是恶魔，我就驱散他；如果是神意——那这不过是给我的考验。”年轻的继承人信心满满，“告诉我，缠着你的是哪一种？”  
是恶魔。  
那位血族当然是恶魔。他专横地订下了这一约定，在这个时代，失贞等同于无法拥有婚姻，进而等同于一生的漂泊。女人能做的工作太少，养活自己太难，她知道，但她无动于衷。  
“我和他做了约定，我应当履行我的承诺。请容许我拒绝回答您的问题，德多兹先生。”  
这个年轻人姓德多兹。她不熟悉贵族的姓氏，也不知道他究竟从何而来。他有仆人，有珠宝，有所有贵族该有的东西，但他偏偏来得晚了那么一点点。  
“约定？他是你的爱人么？会挡着你享受荣华富贵的爱人？”  
“不。”少女并没有做出任何谎言，“他捐助了修道院，代价由我来偿还。这是他要的代价，我——”  
青年直接把她按在墙上，狠狠吻了下去。他的动作粗暴到让她发抖，手指扯开华丽的裙摆，露出她的躯体，直接抚上去；柔软的身体在他手掌下被肆意玩弄，少女的声音被直接无视，他没有那么多的耐心，但是——  
“德多兹先生。”这一句穿透了所有的声音到他耳中，“修道院的女孩经常被选为强奸的对象。她们总会研究些东西来防身，试着在这可怜的地方努力地活下去。也许您可以忽视她们的存在，但您觉得，一切会如您所愿么？”  
青年的手卡在她腰间。  
“我不会伤害您。我怎么敢伤害您……不过，我可以现在就在这里了结我自己。您要继续下去吗？您喜欢奸尸——”  
她挨了一巴掌，身体被直接按下去，狠狠砸在地面。  
那不是德多兹想要的回应。或者说，不是唐泰斯想要的回应。  
终于演不下去的吸血伯爵解除了外貌伪装，狠狠盯着面前的少女。  
“你有病？放着侯爵夫人不要，被吸血鬼搞？”  
天草：“……”  
天草看着上一秒还是继承人、下一秒已经是吸血鬼的爱德蒙·唐泰斯，觉得这两个选项现在已经合成一个了。  
“我说，”爱德蒙踩上她的长发，“你脑子里都是什么？遵守和恶魔的契约？你的神教你这个？”  
“您希望我回答什么呢？”  
希望什么？希望你接受一个贵族的求婚，满脑子愚蠢的爱情，想着和他离开这个鬼地方，快速地订婚、享受这辈子都没想过的荣华富贵，然后在新婚之夜上演未婚夫死亡、血族质问“你还记得约定吗”的剧情，把绝望和悔恨印在你这可怜的小脑瓜里——  
你还记得约定吗？  
记得太清了，以至于前面所有的剧情都没有登上舞台的机会。  
爱德蒙忽然泄了气，移开脚，有点尴尬地盯着墙壁。  
“您扮演德多兹先生时曾和我说过，恶魔是憎恨神、不被神所爱的，所以只要前往圣堂，就能找到解决您的办法。”天草就躺在地上，声音因为之前的疼痛断断续续，“您知道吗，这个故事听起来就是‘我找人帮忙，然后因为那人是逃犯，就反而把帮助我的人害死’——怎么想都不是正确的行为。”  
“所以？”  
“我不太清楚发生过什么，但在您心里，人类是这样的姿态吗？”少女望着他，声音又轻又软，“您才是帮助我的人。您索取了我的贞操，但您并没有伤害我。您是血族，但您既没有将我杀死，也没有将我转化为被您奴役的怪物——简单而言，我并不认为您是个坏人。”  
“我又没和你表白你做什么好人宣言……你对好人的标准就这么低吗？”  
“嗯。”少女眨了眨眼，“我是修道院里的人，对我而言，不伤害我的就已经是好人了。”  
爱德蒙一时分不清那是纯洁无垢，还是看了太多污垢后作出的发言。  
他忽然意识到面前的人也许并非是无欲无求，而是那欲望太大、包含的太多，以至于落在实处时反而简单得可怜。  
“你想要什么？告诉我，天草时贞，除了修道院的事你还想要什么？你说你不恨，那你想要怎样做？就这么看着悲伤延续？我是恶魔，我用我的生命去反抗和仇恨神，这是我给我生命的注解——那你呢？”  
他的声音第一次出现了痛苦。成为血族的人大多是痛苦过的。没有背叛神明的决绝之人无法成为新的血族，只会变成怪物。  
人信仰神，而他们信仰自己的力量。  
“嗯……”天草的话语认真到幼稚，“伯爵先生，您想过改变整个社会的办法吗？”  
  
……想个鬼。  
他一个复仇者也就顶天想搞翻在他还不是血族时和他闹别扭的神，为什么要把目光放在整个社会，这和整个社会有个鸡儿关系。  
但少女的回复里透着他已经窥得一角的、简直称得上野心的欲求。  
“也许试着学习、宣讲、著作，然后找到改变世界的办法吧——那个世界将没有任何悲剧重演，无论是我的，还是您的。”  
  
  
  
  
爱德蒙没有。  
鬼才要想什么改变社会，吸血鬼不是鬼，他堂堂血族拒绝陪人类玩这种游戏。  
血族转头就走，走两步意识到不对，再转回来：“你是回修道院还是在这留着？”

天草的回答很果断，很平静，很符合设定。  
……疯子才回修道院，这么大的城堡它不香吗，能好好呆着为什么要找罪受，她又不傻。  
都快以为她和修女一样虔诚奉主、以贫苦生活为美德的爱德蒙捂了捂脸，总觉得有什么奇怪的认知崩塌了。  
“……行吧，离我的约定时间还有三天，我到时候来找你。”反正他也不在意多养她三天，他现在更想平复一下自己剧本被对面撕了的复杂情绪。完全不觉得无意义的贫苦生活有什么值得标榜的天草笑着和他道别，不像要在三天后被搞的，像三天后爱德蒙要来被她搞。  
——那时候爱德蒙是怎么也想不到，三天到底能发生多少事的。  
  
这是一个充斥着拖延症的世界。时间好像很缓慢，会在教堂的尖顶上滑过来又滑回去，反反复复，才是一天的尽头。  
这话的意思是，对血族而言，一天就是抱着小翅膀睡过去的一段日子；但对于一部分人类而言，他们就像抢了其他所有人的时间，以可怕的速度用一天完成一辈子的事。  
真正的金发蓝眼侯爵继承人听说了自己冲到修道院泡妹子的事，听得有点懵。他一边思考这是不是神真的在给他什么提示，一边做好让假冒自己的人死无全尸的准备，就这么带着一群人浩浩荡荡地杀了过来——其实主要还是他想看看那个假冒自己的人到底长什么样，能把他家的下人就这么顺利带走。  
但是他来的时候爱德蒙已经不在了。  
他冲上楼的时候，少女坐在晨光里，那光从白色的发间落下，照亮了金色的眸子。她简单地挽着长发，穿着爱德蒙之前给她安排的裙子，腰肢细瘦、双腿修长，直勾走了他的眼。和那些牢记“遇到事情时昏倒是礼节”、束着腰强装柔弱的上流小姐不同，她既不知道他的财富，也不知道他的地位。她只是侧头一笑，笑容安静恬雅：“您回来了？”  
就好像这里真的是他的家，而她是他的妻子。  
可怜的继承人心脏都要跳出来了。  
“啊……哦，呃，嗯。”  
天草眨了眨眼，觉得面前的“爱德蒙”有哪十分微妙。  
“呃……啊，哈哈……啊，那个……我回来了！那个……呃，我今天在外面遇到了点事，伤了脑袋……那个，你叫什么？”他甚至忘了其实自己可以问这里的仆人，满脑子都是“上帝诚不我欺”，是神谕他要娶、不是神谕他要强娶，他今天娶定了。  
“……”写了新的剧本急着和她演？天草一时没意识到这个世界上真的存在“伯爵候选人”这种离她比吸血鬼都远的人，十分配合地回答：“我是你的妻子，天草时贞。”  
她好像应该行礼，但是她真的不懂贵族的礼节，就干脆边回答边站起身，直接向他走过去。她的裙摆比较短，纤细的小腿露出来，在微白的晨光下美得令人目眩。不知道别人怎么想，反正可怜的真·德多兹先生当场就心跳加速。  
爱上一个人好像就那么瞬间的一眼，和传言里“路过修道院惊鸿一瞥便交付一颗心”完全重合，至此，德多兹觉得，一切都是神的决意，一切都是命运的选择。  
“天草时贞……天草时贞……”他念她的名字，却没有勇气去伸手触碰她的面容。美丽到了极致，甚至让他感到惶恐。他稍微前进又后退，就见少女停下脚步，那双美丽的眼睛静静注视着他。  
……这货好像不是爱德蒙，爱德蒙绝不会允许自己露出这么傻的表情。  
天草觉得有冷汗直接从后颈滑了下来。  
这是惹上真人了啊！  
  
天草知道他是真人，天草还知道只要敢反抗对方自己一定会死。  
爱德蒙装他的时候，虽然语气威严，但对待仆从依旧守礼而克制，这些可能之前根本没见过继承人本人的仆从们对他感激涕零、尊敬有加，甚至敢在他面前开玩笑。他很少斥责下人，在她拒绝时也只是惊讶而非愤怒。但这个正品不一样，天草眼看着一个仆人按照以前的思路随意开口，就被他拖下去不知道如何处置了。  
处置仆从是贵族的权力，就像曾经那些人杀死她那刚刚见到光明的朋友一般。  
违抗他的话语会死。忘记他的嘱咐会死。就连碍了他的眼，可能也会死。  
说到底，在爱德蒙身份暴露后，天草压根就没想过他居然是顶替了别人的身份、而现实中真的有这个人；现在真人来了，她才意识到自己真的不该留在这。爱德蒙一个血族伯爵，居然不是把她带到自己的城堡、让自己的下人配合，而是欺诈别人的仆从还把她留在这……这事就离谱。  
离谱归离谱，天草只能对着这位贵族演戏，毕竟自己的命在对方的一念之间。她本来就是修道院里出来的人，察言观色听从吩咐都是保命基本技能，德多兹说什么她都能顺着对方说，顺着毛哄人，把人哄得全身发懒——可问题也正在这，她越是会哄人，德多兹就越觉得离不开她，越觉得神赐了自己真命天女，他们就该亲亲我我。  
不将贞洁给爱德蒙是背叛约定，给了吧，德多兹是真的惨。  
天草觉得这不是个两难问题，她就没想过真的答应德多兹的求爱。她可以顺着毛哄一个暴戾的贵族几天，但绝对哄不了几年，修道院出身的女孩子怎么可能迅速融入贵族的圈层，早晚会给他丢脸，也早晚会承受他的怒火。  
以上是理性考量，感性考量的话，已经见过爱德蒙的人，是无论如何都不会被一个行事任性的小贵族攻略的——论脸论气质论性格，爱德蒙百战百胜，除了不是人没有任何缺点，怎么想都不是德多兹能对抗的。  
但是爱德蒙不是人，一瓶圣水泼下去，他就有可能当场灰飞烟灭。  
这个想法让天草的心脏微微抽痛。  
他的经历、他的痛苦、他的挣扎在神之洗礼面前通通不值一提，他们不会管他经受过什么，只会说，他是血族，他是魔鬼，他是黑暗的生灵。  
就算是为了保护爱德蒙，她也必须得守好自己的心，站在这个人的对立面，等着爱德蒙的再度来访。  
  
……但是再度来访有点坑。  
爱德蒙像所有吸血鬼那样蹲在房顶，像个被圣光洗礼的石像，灰暗而思路卡带。他就没搞过这么难搞的人……不过，严格而言，他以前就没搞过人。  
这人不仅撕了他的剧本，还在他没有安排任何剧本的时候强给他把剧本塞回来。  
……谁能告诉他下面走廊里那两个贴着窗户看星星的人是什么生物。  
被爱情冲昏头脑的年轻人总是有着用不完的活力，德多兹在窗口捧着脸，望着满天繁星，数出一个个星座的名字。她就在他身边，围着稍厚的衣衫，白发间面容显得小巧又温顺，可可爱爱，没人不喜欢。她那么温柔、那么聪敏，和他有着完全一致的兴趣，无论他说什么，她都会像个孩子般认真点头，好像他就是她的英雄。  
……实际上天草笑得脸都快酸了，只想问到底什么疯子会把人半夜叫起来看星星，这真的是追人而不是友尽的操作吗。  
三个人在三种方向上思路狂奔，爱德蒙在想棒打鸳鸯，天草在想如何脱身，而德多兹已经把孩子的名字想好了。  
“你冷吗？”  
“完全不。”天草尽全力防止对方说出“做点什么热起来”的相关话题，即使对方的思绪可能比她还纯洁，“星空很美，不是吗？”  
“没错，那是神创造万物的时候就在闪耀的星辰！它们比人类更遥远，亚当睁开眼时它们就已经环绕在神之身侧——啊，”果然，他的兴趣被及时引回了天上，“星星总会在一块区域密集，一块区域稀疏，那是天国的城池——看那边，那片黑暗是保密的警备区，那片是天国的湖泊，那块是……是……”  
“是想要阻止你上天堂的恶魔。”一身黑袍的爱德蒙幽幽回答。  
“啊，对，是恶魔啊，天堂的黑暗果然和恶魔有关。”德多兹满脸灿烂的微笑，边说边后退，后退三步转头就跑，把天草扔在了原地。  
正准备万一他抬手就先牵制他一下、提醒爱德蒙他可能随身携带圣水的天草：“……”  
“真是对爱情忠实的人啊。”爱德蒙落在窗台上，低声感慨道。  
“他是一直被人保护的人，对他要求别那么高、呃——？！”  
爱德蒙跳下窗台、抓着她的手腕将她按在墙上，膝盖直接顶着她的大腿，那姿势比起壁咚更像是摔跤的某个环节。他瞪着她，危险地磨牙，如同猎物被觊觎的野兽，死死将她压制在墙壁和他的身体间。天草几乎贴着他的身体，对方的温度直烫到身体深处，让她一时有点懵。  
“伯爵先、唔……”  
对方急不可耐地咬她，在她颈侧吻似的啃噬，尖牙刺破皮肤，带来清晰的疼痛。  
好一会，爱德蒙吞咽着她的血液，他们谁都没吭声。  
“……怎么，”终于，他问，“他的贵族戏演得比我好？”  
他以为对方会像最初的剧本那样露出被捉奸的表情，但天草捂着嘴，小声笑了。  
  
……笑你个头，笑什么笑，我生气得很认真好吗。  
但不得不说，她这么一笑，爱德蒙也没了脾气。本来就没觉得有多真，现在德多兹跑了就更假，一个面对着贵族的邀约依旧选择血族的人，不至于换了一个贵族就忽然恋爱脑起来。只有贵族才会觉得天下都顺着他们、才会觉得可以肆无忌惮地恋爱脑而不受任何惩罚，其他人就连恋爱都会小心翼翼。  
“你……”  
“您……”  
两个人同时开口，然后爱德蒙抢先道：“什么都别问。”  
“好。”不就是别问你刚才为什么反应那么大跟吃醋了似的么。天草懂，天草这一个星期见了两种不同模式的一见钟情，两人一个有演技一个是真心，陷入恋爱的人什么表情他都看过了，爱德蒙这么一说，她就瞬间懂了——  
当然是因为爱德蒙觉得自己的猎物被人碰了生气，又觉得和人类生气掉价，以吸血伯爵的矜持表示我要拿了我约定的报酬走人啊。  
什么恋爱，伯爵会恋爱吗，血族没那么瞎。  
毫不恋爱脑的少女和完全意识到自己栽了的伯爵思路再次错开，伯爵觉得既然她答应得这么清楚就是懂了，懂了就好说，他手一伸把人往怀里一搂——  
天草忽然直接把他往旁边一推，将他的脸按进自己胸前。  
啪。  
那是玻璃瓶在她身上打碎的声音。  
终于想起来圣水了。天草都觉得德多兹的脑子转得有点慢，她以并不畏惧圣水的人类的平静将头发上的玻璃碎片扔掉，正要转身，手被爱德蒙抓住了。  
爱德蒙埋在她胸口。  
胸口。  
嗯，胸口。  
天草：“……”  
“你帮我挡一下，”爱德蒙压低的声音却异常严肃认真，“抓着我的衣服假装我在这里，对……”他的身体在化作黑烟，血族以可怕的速度滑过黑暗。德多兹和他带上来的仆人们还没反应过来，世界就是一个倒转，随即他们统统跌下了楼梯。  
黑烟汇聚回爱德蒙的身形，甚至直接在外套里显现，好像什么都没发生。  
就是说，爱德蒙的脸还在她胸口。  
天草已经放弃吐槽了。  
完全分不清对方到底是故意的还是无意的，到底是耍流氓还是受限制，到底是……总之，随他去吧。  
  
  
  
血族的城堡总是昏暗又寂静。  
爱德蒙不喜欢带人来这里的主要原因就是这里根本不适合人类居住。它庞大、冰冷，走廊的阴影里有着无数黑暗中的生物，那些细小的、蝼蚁似的生物畏惧阳光，只能借着强大黑暗生物对神之目光的屏蔽生存。它们会不惜一切代价地将所有可能的猎物拖入黑暗，无论是蔓生的触手还是吸血的荆棘都等着撕碎活人的身体。  
只有一种活人不同。  
爱德蒙抱着少女走过那漫长的走廊，他的存在本身就最可怕的威胁，黑暗中的东西快速地消失在更黑暗的角落，对他退避三舍。  
“很有趣，是吗？就连同样是黑暗里的生命都会远离我。它们很敏感，每一丝恶意都看得清清楚楚——它们也怕死啊。”  
“伯爵先生，”天草轻飘飘地回答，“仆从在主人走过时跪拜让路是一种礼仪。”  
“我是主人吗？”  
“您不是吗？”天草反问，“这里不是您的家吗？”  
不是。  
血族是没有家的。他们中的绝大多数都已经永远失去了自己的家，任何可能存在的亲人都随着岁月腐朽，过去的宅院被新人重塑、过去的记忆被时间模糊，他们活得越来越找不到来时的方向，只有成为血族时那刻骨的恨意还留在血管中。就算肉躯已经僵死，就算连仇人的脸都记不清，他们还是恨着人类，恨着这个世界。  
但是直到将天草扔在床上，爱德蒙也没能说出这个回答。  
“嗯……”尖牙刺破皮肤、失血让身体紧张，他贴着她的脖颈，呼吸吹在她耳垂。很奇怪。她曾以为血族没有呼吸，但不是。呼吸、吞咽的动作、目光的变化和情感都与常人没什么区别，好像惯性地延续尚且存活时的痕迹。只是没有心跳而已。  
“害怕吗？”  
“嗯。但是没关系。”  
他的手指从裙摆下方滑入，沿着双腿向上，冰冷的指尖好像能灼烫她的肌肤。很奇怪。明明是冷的，但碰到的所有地方都会变热。神经在因为触碰兴奋，对方的指尖滑向腹部，掠过肚脐向上挪，慢慢碰到柔软的胸部。  
“嗯、嗯……”  
天草仰躺在床上，裙摆被拉到腰间，散落的长发投下细微的阴影。爱德蒙的手在衣服内滑动，揉捏着乳房。手指滑过乳尖时触感奇怪得要命，好像有一些东西从乳头直接传到胸腔、在心脏里鼓动，身体快速地灼热，但血液好像反而稍冷，她的目光依旧清晰，甚至在思考一些极其奇怪的东西。  
“你在分神。”舌尖落在锁骨，犬齿蹭着肌肤，血族的声音一如既往的冷漠。  
“您是不是没有心跳？”  
“我是血族。”  
天草慢慢深吸了一口气，柔软的唇吐出相当实事求是科研精神的话：“没有血液循环的话能勃起吗？”  
爱德蒙：“……”  
你和血族说什么人体功能机制呢。  
“对不起。”她抬手捂住自己的脸，好像真的为此感到羞愧，但指缝里露出的眼晶亮，怎么看怎么不像抱有愧疚。爱德蒙舔了舔嘴唇，觉得自己没办法解释，他又不研究医学，他解释个鬼。  
他一个吸血鬼能给出的全部解释就是压在她身上，让她感觉到阴茎顶着自己的大腿。  
“唔唔……总之真的很对不起！”  
“你说话的时候诚意多一点不会死的。”爱德蒙屏蔽了她眼里的好奇，直接扯开她的衣领向下舔，血族冰冷的舌头让人想起某些异样的、只属于黑暗的生命体，好像有异种在触碰、在吞噬她。血族的确也是异种，但好歹和人有那么一点关系；而此时在她身上蠕动的好像是更为冰冷而黑暗的、触手类的事物。他的舌滑向乳尖，面容就埋进乳沟，向她这边望过来的眸子幽幽寂寂，像黑暗中的猫。  
“嗯——”牙在乳尖一刮，细微的疼痛混进欲望中，他的唇舌移动得太慢，就想要在吸干她前品尝猎物的味道。唇向下移，慢慢地、一点点蹭到乳房下缘，舌尖向上顶，靠着吮吸留下清晰的红痕；痕迹在腹部绽放，一颗接着一颗，深深浅浅地层叠下去，“嗯、嗯……”天草终于偏过头，稍微闭上眼，和她理解的性交不太一样——这时候别说女性，男人都会觉得性交对女性而言就是躺平等插，插完结束。他们不承认女性有性欲，也不认为女人需要什么前戏——顶多就是用手指扩张一下。但是爱德蒙不。他像所有异族那样惯于玩弄猎物，每一次触碰都将皮肤刺激得发抖，被激活的感觉随着他的动作向下延伸，直擦过肚脐落在小腹；她的双腿细微地磨蹭着，不知道自己该摆出什么姿态。身体内在变得潮湿温热，他的舌滑过大腿根时好像有什么再往外溢，“嗯、嗯……”  
“你在发抖。”血族的声音透着笑意。  
“是真的害怕。”天草小声回答，她甚至不知道这种时候应该羞耻，但她确实快熟了。这不是性交，而是对身体的完全检查和触碰，比插入更让人难以忍受地被另一个人观察。他摊开五指，掌心贴着肌肤向下压，从侧面蹭过胸腹，摩擦腰线；少女柔软的身体好像在被他进行某种改造，她咬了咬下唇，心脏因为极度的不安和渴求鼓动。像恶魔在诱惑——就是恶魔。  
“害怕？”恶魔好像觉得这个关键词很有趣，“你确定是害怕？”  
“呃——唔，唔——”他的舌直接吻上了阴蒂，舌尖拨开花瓣向内走，在柔软的肉粒下缘贴着表面向上刮，好像自己都没有注意过的地方忽然被触碰，对方的手按着她的双腿，方便自己的行动，“唔……”极度的刺激、稍微碾压揉蹭就会发疼，肉粒太过脆弱敏感，被他的唾液润湿后快速充血膨胀，“嗯……”他慢慢抬起头，又低声重复了一次：“害怕？”  
“唔、不知道……”  
“我教你。不是害怕，是渴望。直接说想要就好了。”他的声音像来自某种深渊，那里燃烧着足以摧毁一切的火焰，“嗯、嗯……”手指探向穴口，指尖轻柔地蹭着，催促最紧致的入口打开，“唔……”内部的液体好像在往外涌，沾湿他的指尖，“唔、别……”  
“怎么，现在想反悔？”  
天草努力将视线投向漆黑一片的窗户，没有回答这一问题。当然不可能现在反悔，但太奇怪了。身体内部不熟悉的燥热让人眼前发晕，激烈的呼吸好像不属于自己，对方的每一点触碰都在夺走她对自己身体的掌控权，“唔、唔——”手指向内探，指腹压着穴壁，软肉瞬间收紧包裹手指，那一瞬间好像全身的感官都集中在这一点，天草的角度能看到爱德蒙慢慢抬起眼，然后出现的是手指：他用食指和拇指碾着一点液体，晶莹的细线从指尖滑落。  
天草用了一会才理解那是什么。  
“唔……！”脑袋炸开了。她几乎立刻蜷缩起来、试图侧对他，但对方的动作比她更快。血族以可怕的力量压制她的反抗，手指再一次探入体内、整根插入搅动，清晰的水声令人脸上发烫，天草捂住脸，努力掩藏自己早已暴露的羞窘，“嗯、嗯……”手指的动作牵拉着更深处，双腿本能地夹紧，而爱德蒙的手腕顺着她的动作摩擦大腿内侧；新的吻落在腿上，舌和牙尖贴着而肌肤，那色情的触碰好像在进行某种另类的口交，“唔，呜……”拇指压在阴蒂，内外同时刺激着，穴道内有一片软肉快速变得湿润绵软，手指每一次弯曲都被紧紧吸附，“唔……”  
“别咬嘴唇。叫出来。”爱德蒙的声音低哑地滑过她的耳膜，“叫出来……对，张嘴，没关系……有什么关系呢？神看不到这里。这是我的地方。”  
天草的表情忽然就僵住了。  
“啊，你在想这个？”另一只手直接伸向裙摆的口袋，那掩藏在蝴蝶结间的口袋里只有一枚小小的十字架挂坠，“你从修道院带出来的东西吧？”  
“嗯、圣经封面上的、唔……”  
“也不错。”爱德蒙带着某种恶意让它悬在空中，被一团黑雾笼着，“并不是会被神注意的东西，但好像会被你注意啊？”  
天草：“……”  
她现在真的想反悔了。  
“在十字架前做爱感觉怎么样，我可爱的、修女养大的孩子？”爱德蒙绝不放过调戏她的机会，手指在她体内快速地搅动，肉壁在指间颤抖，被搅得一塌糊涂“嗯、嗯……”她依旧压抑着声音，视线拼命避开那枚十字架，红色从耳根一直蔓延到脸颊，“拜托、别这样……”  
“想得美。”爱德蒙可不是什么好人，手指终于抽出她的身体，但随即阴茎顶了过来。属于死者的、带着寒意的身体让人类想起蛇和幽灵，以及一切应当恐惧的东西。但插入的瞬间更加强烈的欲求袭击了她，在她身体内突入、直接深入内部的性器碾开肉壁，完全填满内侧，“呃——啊，啊……”不行、但是逃不掉。爱德蒙的眼神更像在观察和诱捕，他咬她的耳垂，用她的发丝蹭她的乳头，下身向内侵入时能感觉到穴壁在用力收紧，“唔——”  
“疼吗？”  
不知道。好像整条通道都疼到麻木，但更可怕的东西在体内翻搅着。天草胡乱摇了摇头，简直想从他身边直接飞奔到别的什么地方。阴茎慢慢地移动，在她体内像冰冷的火焰般行进，压过穴口向里走，“你知道你自己的身体构造吗？”爱德蒙若有所思地在她耳边低语，“最外面这里是最紧的，”阴茎向内顶，好像本能的绞紧都会快速消耗体力，它的深入让全身的所有神经绷紧，“内部反而会松开，这边……”阴茎在靠近前侧滑动，擦着每一寸肉壁，顶端无情地碾压，“有非常舒服的地方。爱液会立刻涌出来，只要稍稍一碰就会发软，”他的手指在她腰间滑动，瘫软的身体被他随意抚摸，“再里面就是子宫口，用力顶过去会疼，”阴茎碰到宫口的瞬间天草弹起来，又被压下去，“唔——唔，唔——”爱德蒙的声音依旧说着，不急不缓，“但是只要稍微碰一碰，身体就会做好被侵犯得更深的准备。宫口会稍微打开，甚至会准备受孕……看着你的十字架告诉我，你想生下血族的孩子吗？血族和人类的小怪物？”  
他的声音里透着痛苦的愉悦，好像碾压自己灵魂深处的某些东西同样让他快乐。天草的手从脸上滑开，带着泪光的眸子望向他，“唔，唔……别、这样……”  
“你堵住我的嘴试试？可以用你自己的……”  
“别这样、您、并不是怪物……唔，嗯——”他猛地拔出又插入，激烈的摩擦感让小腹抖动，碰到太过敏锐的地方时腹部肌肉会自主收紧，阴茎的每一次捣弄都让战栗积累，“嗯、唔，唔……”好像是某种惩罚、带着令人全身发软的快乐和失控的预感，“呃、”她的脖颈不安地上仰，放大的瞳孔无意义地转动，“唔……”十字架在看着她，说不上在提醒什么，爱德蒙忽然咬在她脖子上，但并不吸血，只是反复地咬，“唔，呜……”  
“我不是？那你在怕什么？”  
天草无声地抱紧他，她说不出话，只能这样回应他的行动，阴茎钉进体内、在深处左右地晃，肉壁被随意拉伸搅动，好像整个世界都在这样的侵犯中变得模糊柔软，汗水落下肌肤、沾湿床单，小腹热得发木，“唔——唔，唔……”声音变得断续，无法吞咽的唾液被舌尖搅拌，爱德蒙盯着她的脸，望进扩张的瞳孔里，“很舒服？”他的舌尖落在她唇上，含着下唇舔舐，“嗯……”天草白色的睫羽离他太近，好像随便一碰就会碎裂。她金色的眸子隔着那一层白望过来，影影绰绰的，敲着他的心脏。  
“伯爵……先生……”  
她主动吻他，像要把所有的犹豫都扯碎，带着活人温度的唇瓣贴过来，舌尖滑进他嘴里；她的动作像随时会逃跑的小动物，一点点往里探，试着去碰他，“嗯……”爱德蒙知道自己没有心跳，但那一瞬间他的心脏好像在拼命地抖，“唔，”恶魔的舌反卷过来，快速地扫过她的口腔、吸吮内部，舌尖在她舌下转动，敏感的内侧被吸得发麻，“嗯——嗯，嗯……”她的体温在他身体内烧灼，催促着他抽插得更狠；每一次深入都在碾着敏感点，在深处激烈地翻搅，“唔……”他松开她的唇时天草几乎忘了怎么呼吸，大脑因为失血和缺氧发白，“嗯、嗯……”要坏掉了。身体内好像要被融化，被他捣碎成某些快速渗透到心脏里的东西，他的手指滑过肌肤、带起敏感的颤栗，“唔，我……”  
恐惧好像已经是上个世纪的事了。爱德蒙的呼吸吹过耳垂时微凉的风也让人发热，穴道绞紧肉棒、拼命向内吞，渴求般一次次绞紧对方，“唔，呜……”想要。但是不知道自己想要什么，修道院的所有知识都不包括她现在需要的。她小幅度地扭动，发丝和被单蹭着自己的身体，内部的热度让汗水透出肌肤，需要什么、湿漉漉的眼睛望着爱德蒙，“呜……”  
“求我。”  
“求你？”  
“你不知道怎么做？”爱德蒙的声音似笑非笑，让人听得全身发抖，“呜……求你。嗯……想、想要所以拜托了……求你往里一点、唔，唔——嗯，稍微，碰一碰，里面……”宫口被擦过时天草整个人都快疯了，大脑里只剩下激烈的渴望，她的喘息被爱德蒙吞没，每次进入都顶到深处，穴道无法抑制地抽搐起来，软肉被顶开、反复地摩擦，上翻的瞳孔无意义地看着十字架，“嗯……”它在俯视她，像神看着他们交合，“呃、呃……”  
被泪水模糊的视线只能看到它细弱的反光，越是抗拒就越兴奋，有一道热度在锯着神经，她盯着它，感受他撞进深处，“啊——啊，哈啊……”  
说不好那一瞬间的想法。高潮的同时所有的思维都被包在雾里，她抱紧他，用力地将他往自己这边拉，像要反过去把他的一切吞噬到自己体内；两个人的呼吸混在一起，她吻他的脖子、学着他的动作轻咬肌肤，接着他按住她，牙陷进脖颈，血液涌进冰冷的口腔，那像是某种濒死的快感，身体痉挛麻木、被再一次地插进深处，“呃、呃……”声音像小动物在求饶，她的视线终于从十字架移开，落在他身上。  
他的眼里映出一团金色。  
“伯爵先生……”  
“嗯？”他咬着她的脖颈，声音含糊不清。舌尖在肌肤上移动时好像有无数细小的火花涌进尚未平息的躯体，让她的神经崩得越来越紧。  
“怎么了？现在想起后悔可来不及了？”  
“……没有。但是，再这么吸下去我会死……”  
身体越来越沉，意识却好像飘在空中。血族终于放开她的脖颈，舔着伤口辅助愈合。疼痛和快乐完全混在一起，天草无意识地吻了吻他的额头，就像修女哄孩子睡觉那样。  
爱德蒙：“……”  
好像被神赐下祝福之吻的血族一时心情复杂。  
“我仔细想了想，”他就这么揉揉天草的脑袋，阻止她就这么睡过去，“你嫁不出去了，考虑干脆嫁给我吗？”  
天草一抬头，差点直接磕到他的脑袋。  
“你有两个选择，”爱德蒙按住她的额头把她按回去，“同意，然后睡觉；或者你今天就别想睡了。”  
天草：“……”  
天草没忍住，天草笑出了声。  
有点可爱，以至于她捂着嘴反手揉爱德蒙，点点头：“那我睡了？”  
“哦你睡……嗯？”  
天草的吻落在他下颌，声音又轻又软。  
“晚安，老爷。”

约稿https://tltz1.lofter.com/post/1ed0e314_1c633061f  
目录集合https://ao3.pw/works/25030825  
翻墙的直接用ao3域名就行


End file.
